The Second Gate - HIATUS
by miss.hawkins
Summary: Three years after finding Treasure Planet, Jim Hawkins is one assignment away from graduating from the Interstellar Academy. If a vapid princess, pirates on his tail, and a secretive partner don't kill him, the long-hidden past he uncovers will. Jim/OC


**1 – Makings of Greatness**

* * *

"Jim? Jim! For Andromeda's sake, _wake up_."

A fist pounded against the door, causing the sleeping youth in bed to bolt upright in alarm. _Bang_. His head collided with the low, sloped ceiling.

"Jim, seriously. Get up and open the door."

A string of curses rolled off Jim Hawkin's tongue. Clutching the all-ready swelling bump on his forehead, he tumbled off his mattress. The gun he'd pulled free from under his pillow clattered to the floor, but not before shooting off a blast that literally fried one of the posters on his wall, reducing it to cinders.

Damn. That hurt.

The pounding became more insistent.

"Jim, _was that a gun I just heard?_"

Peering through bleary eyes, Jim forced himself to his feet, stars dancing around him. Gaining his balance took several minutes and a considerable amount of arm flailing. When he could finally remain vertical for more than two seconds, he staggered to the door and opened it a crack.

The instant Flynn saw him, he bustled into the room, pushing past Jim roughly.

"Won't you come in?" Jim said dryly.

But the sarcasm was lost on Flynn, who stared at Jim's clothing in horror. With a strained tone, he said, "Jim, what are you wearing?"

"Sweatpants?" Jim offered, looking down. True, they weren't very prestigious with various holes and stitches coming loose at the bottom. But they were comfortable, which was all that mattered to him.

"Oh, sweet mercy, Jim," Flynn said, slapping his hand over his eyes. Jim cringed. "You've forgotten what day it is, haven't you? I can't believe this."

Sneaking a sideways glance at the calendar hanging over his bed, the young spacer replied, "Uh, the fifth, right?"

"No! Well, yes. But no! Today is only the second most important day of our lives. The day you've been looking forward to for the past three years. The day you've only dreamt about." Seeing his friend's still-baffled expression, Flynn sighed in exasperation, rolling his blue eyes. "Today is Debriefing, Jim. Remember?"

"Debri-" Jim's eyes went very wide. Every muscle in his body froze.

"Yes!" Flynn exclaimed. His blonde head was lost in the trunk at the foot of Jim's bed. Clothes flew in all directions. Jim ducked as a pair of red boxers sailed over his head. "Now get dressed. You're late."

"How late?" Accepting the pants Flynn offered him, Jim stripped down and changed. One leg through, then the other. As he pulled the zipper up, the full gravity of the situation finally hit him.

Oh. Crap.

"Too late. It starts in five minutes."

"Five minutes!" Panicking, Jim, in his haste to tuck his pants into his boots, snagged his toe on a fallen shirt. For the second time in only a few, short moments, he hit the floor. Dazed, he rubbed his backside, wondering just how many black and blue spots he could accumulate in one morning. Surely he was going for some kind of record.

"Put this on," Flynn commanded him, not noticing his companion flattened against the floor. An undershirt and his uniform hit the brunette's face. As quickly as he could, Jim flung both over his head, ignoring the stabbing pain shooting through his temples.

"What happened to your alarm?"

Jim surfaced from the clump of clothes and searched the room with his eyes. Morph, his shape-shifting pet, was nowhere to be seen. No doubt hiding to avoid Jim's wrath.

"Ugh, Morph!" Jim called, buttoning up his uniform. Three gold stars adorned the front, all courtesy of the Space Flight courses he'd been required to take. He was all ready counting down the minutes until he'd receive the captain's silver, four-pointed star, the Academy's most esteemed award.

If he ever graduated, that is. At the moment it didn't look too promising.

"Morph!"

A chirrup sounded from beneath his bed. Before Morph could escape, Jim launched himself beneath the frame, taking great care to avoid hitting his head. Again. Morph hovered back against the wall, just out of reach.

"Morph, why didn't you wake me up?"

Morph typically acted as Jim's alarm clock. The Interstellar Academy had a strict _No Pets! _policy, but Jim never followed rules. Only he and Flynn knew of the pink blob's existence.

_Beep. Beep. _Morph turned himself into a clock.

"Oh, it's a little late for that, don't ya think?" Jim said.

"Jim, we need to leave. Now." Flynn took hold of Jim's legs and hauled him away from the bed. "We're both going to be late. And I don't know about you, but I didn't spend the last three years getting my butt kicked by Commander Ronan to flunk out right before graduation."

"All right, I'm going. I'm going." Jim threw one last meaningful look at Morph and got to his feet. Luckily, though he missed his ponytail and bangs, the Academy required haircut did have its perks. With one swoop of his hand, his hair lay flat.

"There? Do I look presentable?"

Flynn looked him up and down. "It'll have to do. Now, come on!" He rushed out the door, Jim right on his heels.

The pair skidded through the hallway. Underclassmen who wouldn't be attending the ceremony dove left and right to steer clear of being hit by the two spazzed third years. One didn't quite make it and Jim ran headlong into her. The books she carried toppled out of her hands.

"Sorry!" Jim called over his shoulder. She rubbed her arm and yelled back, "Watch where you're going!"

"Hawkins, Warner! You're late!" From the depths of a classroom, an older woman emerged. She slid the spectacles she wore to the bridge of her nose, watching with amusement as they streaked past her. Even with her cold tone, she was smiling slightly. This was a sight she observed every year without fail.

"I had an alarm malfunction, Commander D," Jim explained.

"Cadet Hawkins, you are the most unorganized student I have ever met," Dyenna said, shaking her head. She certainly didn't miss the days when Jim was a student of hers. He must have used every excuse in the book concerning the whereabouts of his homework. Still, he was a determined, passionate sailor, and she had no doubt he'd make a fine captain. She continued to follow them with her eyes until they rounded the corner and out of sight. Withholding a chuckle, she returned to her classroom, saying, "All right, cadets, settle down-"

Flynn and Jim were three hallways over. They were both in good shape thanks to the fitness courses they took. But when they at last reached the debriefing room, even they were out of breath, cursing the idiot who had decided to build such an expansive school.

"You're late," Commander Xavier said gruffly as they slid between the double doors leading in.

"Our apologies, Sir," Flynn said. "We got held up. But we are here now."

"So I see."

Xavier was not popular among the student body, known for his cruel personality and strict punishments. He now regarded the pupils before him with a distaining eye, like they were no better than insects he wished he could squash. A long scar ran across his face from left ear to right cheek. No one knew where he had gotten it, and the cadets were all too intimidated to ask. "Be here when you're supposed to next time or don't come at all. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

The debriefing room was, in a word, impressive. High ceilings overlooked a dozen flags and banners depicting the symbol of the Interstellar Federation. At the rear of the room, three hundred seats curved up the back wall, and at the front rested a huge concourse. A projector built into it shot up a hologram of the universe. Even from where he stood, Jim could see his home planet, Montressor, in the swirling green lights.

Behind the concourse sat the Board of Directors. They looked stuffy and boring with their crisp uniforms and perfectly coiffed hair, but Jim knew them to be some of the greatest captains the galaxy had ever seen. Currently these eight men and women were talking quietly, observing the third years in the seats before them.

Except one woman. Commander Andromeda, the most famous of all those seated at the concourse, stood with her arms behind her back, stance wide, silent. She was the headmistress of the school, and even without her formidable reputation, had the respect of all those around her. In her youth she must have been something of a looker because even at her old age she turned heads. Jim could recall every story his friend, Captain Amelia, had told him about her.

She held his entire future in her hands.

Jim and Flynn snuck into two seats halfway up the rows, receiving death glares from all those around them. Apart from the whispers of the Directors, the room remained quiet.

"Cadets," Andromeda said when the clock above her read _8:00_.

"Ma'am," came the unanimous answer as each cadet sprang to his or her feet and saluted.

"At ease." They sat. "First off," she began, eyes sliding across the lines of faces before her, "Congratulations on making it thus far. You started as a class of 249, and, provided you all succeed at your missions, you will graduate at 92. You should be very proud of your accomplishments. The road to becoming a captain is not an easy one, as you are well aware. You have performed exceptionally.

"That being said, listen closely. You all know why you are here. The tasks you are about to undertake will be the most difficult you attempt here at the Academy. Be prepared. The Vortex assignment was designed to test everything you have learned here. It is what separates the captains from the cadets. Some of you will do magnificently, some of you will struggle. In the end, you must believe in yourself if you wish to prevail."

"Encouraging," Jim whispered, and Flynn stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

Andromeda's brown eyes honed in on Jim's face. When he squirmed under her gaze, she continued, "In a moment, I and Commander Jourin,"- a red-headed, short man stood on her left, no taller for it-"will be giving you your assignments. All decisions are final, so don't come whining if you don't like what you get. That includes who you are partnered with. The Directors and I specifically placed people with opposing strengths and weaknesses together. Only by working as a team can you hope to succeed on your missions. As I've said before, remember your training. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Andromeda moved forward and the sound of clacking fingernails against the console permeated the air. The room went dark. A gentle hum emitted from the projector, and then the map of the universe disappeared, replaced by an image of a ship. A single mast rose up from the deck; behind it a cabin that could hold no more than occupants.

"This is your ship. The Exilon 280 Space Cruiser. You and your partner will be the only ones present on your mission. You must learn to fly it as one. It will not operate without two sets of hands. Each cruiser is equipped with a long-range communicator that can function outside of normal satellite range." The hologram switched to a sleek silver device sporting two black buttons and a coiled wire. "This is the only way you will be able to communicate with the Academy. Should you at any time need assistance, call and someone will be dispatched to help. Be reasonable with your calls. In the past there have been far too many instances of cadets phoning for help on simple chores, and nearly just as many where they don't call when they really should. We want you to be self-sufficient, but not stupid. We don't want any accidents."

Someone coughed in the back row, cutting through the tense feeling created by Andromeda's words.

"Please be warned that it runs on one frequency only. So don't try phoning outside sources. If you need your parents holding your hand, I suggest you back out now. Any tampering with the system will result in immediate expulsion."

Was it just Jim's imagination or was Andromeda staring at him and Flynn? The boys exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing.

The Directors suddenly stood. The lights flickered on and many cadets winced. Assignment time. On Andromeda's right, a three-headed woman by the name of Clary proffered a box. Andromeda opened it, revealing a stack of scrolls, each tied tightly with red ribbon.

"Let us begin," she said. "When I call your name, please step forward. All the information you need regarding travel, partners, and more are on your assignment sheet. Pay particular attention to when your cruiser is leaving. At most, you will have four hours to prepare. Use your time wisely. Please also note that this final test is your ticket to graduation. Do not take it lightly. The Directors and I wish you all the best of luck. Abbernil!"

From a seat near the back a tall girl with dark hair descended. All eyes followed her as she made her way around the console and to Andromeda, who handed her the top scroll. Student and headmistress shook hands before Clary directed the girl through the doors and out of the room.

Jim watched the whole thing wordlessly. Delilah Abbernil was one of the few people he could actually tolerate at the Academy. They had been lab partners during Remedies 101 his first year. A bright girl who preferred to keep to herself, they got on well.

"Astor!"

And so the names went on. Jim felt lucky to have the surname he did. He wouldn't have to wait forever to get his scroll. Flynn on the other hand… Jim glanced at him when Andromeda called out Hawkins and grinned. Flynn nodded ever-so-slightly in response.

"Make me proud, Hawkins," Andromeda said when he stood before her. She placed his scroll in his hand. "I've heard great things about you from Captain Amelia. I expect nothing less than your best."

"I'll try, Ma'am," he promised.

She raised an eyebrow, her white hair looking harsh against the bright lights behind her. "And as a reminder-" she shook his hand "-pets are not permitted on this voyage. If one was found, the consequences would be severe. Am I clear?"

She knew about Morph. Somehow, she knew. When he thought about it later, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Her skills were legendary for a reason, unmatched by any other captain to have ever come out under the Academy. However, at the moment, all he could do was fidget and squeak out, "Crystal."

And then he fled through the doors.

Stepping through the doors felt like stepping into another world. The focused mood during Debriefing had been stifling. Out here, cadets talked loudly, ripping open their scrolls, some cheering, others groaning. Curiosity urged Jim to open his, but he wanted to wait for Flynn. Then they could complain about what they got together. Subtly, he shuffled over to a nearby wall and leaned against it.

Within seconds, Delilah stood at his side. Her done up hair and eyes were crafted with unwavering precision. She looked pretty.

"What did you get?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm waiting for Flynn. What did you get?" he inquired back, picking up on the smile she tried to submerge.

It took all of her composure to keep from gushing. "I have to go to the Rydian Galaxy to negotiate the trading of Arcturian crystals with Ambassador Teljin." She practically glowed as she said this, pleased with her duty. "And my partner is Jayden Speilon."

"Really," Jim remarked. They truly were putting strengths and weaknesses together: Delilah possessed magic fingers when it came to healing. Jayden, on the other hand, excelled in physical endurance and failed at most everything else. "Good luck," he told her. He meant it, too.

"Thanks. Good luck to you," she echoed. "I probably won't see you again before I leave. So here's wishing you a triumphant return." She held out her hand and Jim shook it.

"Bye, Delilah."

"Bye."

Then she did something that caught him off guard: she kissed him on the cheek, in full view of everyone.

Blushing, she smiled softly and rushed away, embarrassed. Jim sat there, wondering what in the world just happened. He had never really dated. Most of the girls at the Academy weren't his type. Not that he knew what his type was.

When Flynn eventually strode through the door, he looked exhausted. The instant he saw Jim, they began walking to the dormitories.

"Well, finally!" Jim said.

"Tell me about it," Flynn agreed. "I never knew that 92 names could take so long." Glancing at Jim's scroll, he went on, "Think we should open them now?"

"Might as well get it over with." Slipping the ribbon off, Jim uncoiled the paper and began reading. Beside him, Flynn followed suit. Silence overtook them as they digested the curvy handwriting, then Flynn started laughing obnoxiously.

"Oh, man!" He tossed the paper at Jim, who caught it with ease. "I got Marissa Stevens for a partner! Hahaha! This is going to be one wild adventure."

Jim knew that Flynn and Marissa didn't exactly see eye-to-eye. Something about Flynn pushing her into the fountain at the entrance to the school during first year. She had never forgiven him. And now…

"It also says," Jim said, "that you are to go to Lyndol Spaceport to," he snorted, "take inventory of the food storage facilities."

"What?" Snatching the paper back, the blonde examined it, trying to see if Jim was lying. When he realized he wasn't, he moaned, "Great. Just what I've always wanted to do. Count rice for a living. Could this get any better?"

"Not really. You're due to leave in half an hour. Yours is the first ship out."

Flynn cussed, then looked around to see if any teachers had heard him. Thankfully, none.

"Counting rice is a noble profession, Flynn."

"Oh, shut up. What did you get, _Master _Hawkins?"

Jim's attention snapped back to his parcel and he said, "I am to be a…ambassador?" Flynn laughed harder. "To Princess Adelaine on planet Cyron." He skimmed the rest of it. "My duties include waiting on the princess, acting as a bodyguard, and persuading her to join the Interstellar Federation."

"You're a servant, Hawkins!"

"Well, it's better than tallying rice."

Flynn winced. "Touché. Who's your partner?"

"Athena Rydell." Jim blinked. "Who's that?" He searched his memory, trying to place a face to the name. Nope, he had nothing.

"Athena…" Flynn put his hand under his chin, thinking. "Athena. Oh, wait. Isn't that the girl in our Strategy class? The one who sits in the back?"

"It must be," said Jim. "Apparently, that's her strength. Battle Strategy." Out of the blue, Jim groaned. "And since she's my partner…she must be terrible at Space Flight."

"Don't be griping too soon. Her strength is your weakness, remember?"

"But I'm fine at Battle Strategy!"

"Except that you can't stick to a plan to save your life. Face it, Jim. You _always _deviate."

"Because my plans are always _better_."

"Right."

Jim let the subject drop. "I leave in an hour."

"Well, that's not too bad. We should probably go start packing now. I don't have time to just stand around and talk."

And with that, they hurried to their rooms, the clock already ticking.

Forty-five minutes later, Jim arrived at the ship hanger, the strap of his single bag strung over his shoulder. He'd said goodbye to a tearful Morph, and the farewell left a weird taste in his mouth. Morph had lived with him for the past three years. This was truly the first time Jim would be on his own without anyone he knew to guide him. The idea excited him.

The hanger was alive with movement as ship after ship docked at the many ports, and others took off into the abyss of space. A one-eyed creature with yellow skin and crooked teeth directed him to the second station, where his ship hovered, waiting. It was a magnificent vessel. Relatively new, the wood shone in the light overhead. It took all of Jim's will to not run onboard as fast as he could.

"Wow," he said, eyes wide.

"Hawkins, Jim?" another man said. His claws gripped a clipboard tightly; he looked like a huge jungle cat walking on its hind legs.

"Present," Jim said, straightening.

The man checked his name off. He then gestured to the ship and said, "She's all yours. Try not to mess up the paint job."

"Yes, sir!" Jim said, starting up the ladder toward the deck. It was even more incredible from above. The stark-white sail fluttering happily in the wind. Behind him, gleaming from being recently polished, were stairs leading up to the captain's cabin and galley. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Jim jumped up them two at a time and found himself in his new quarters.

It was tiny. Two twin-sized beds ran the length of the room, nearly touching from wall to wall, separated by a purple curtain. A desk sat crammed in the corner, and a wardrobe took up what little space was left. Another ship could be seen in the single window on the wall opposite him, sunshine pouring in. Jim dumped his bag on the foot of one of the beds, taking it all in.

This…this was real. He was here, about to embark on the journey of a lifetime. He couldn't believe it.

"Hello."

Jim flew about three feet in the air. Whirling around, he set sights on the speaker, his heart thundering in his chest.

The first thing he noticed was her height. From what he could tell, they stood almost eye-to-eye. After Treasure Planet, Jim had finally hit puberty and sky-rocketed. He now stood about six feet. She had to be at least 5'10. Unlike him, she didn't have on the Academy uniform. Instead she wore tan, skin-tight leggings, a silver belt that fastened above her waist, black boots that came up to her mid-thighs and a black T-shirt. A tight braid bound her raven hair. Her green eyes stared at him with a calculating expression. On her back was a rounded duffle bag. The minute his eyes locked with hers, she went on.

"You must be Jim."

"Uh, yeah," Jim replied, taking the hand she offered him. The gold bangle on her wrist brushed against his skin. "And you must be Athena."

She nodded. Awkwardly, she entered the room fully, looking around as he had done only minutes before. "So, this is it, huh?" she said. Placing her bag on the second bed, she sat down on the edge of the plain comforter and crossed her legs. "So you're the famous Jim Hawkins. The one who found Treasure Planet."

Jim replied at once, "No, that was Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia." Upon returning, Sarah had decided for the safety of her son they should tell everyone Doppler and Amelia had found it. That way, Jim could live in peace without people badgering him about the treasure's whereabouts. Of course, they had made this decision only after word had gotten out to a few select people, but for the most part, it had worked.

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She said it in such a way, Jim knew she didn't believe him. He decided not to push it.

"So, you're good in Strategy?" A dumb question.

"My strongest class," she confirmed. "That and hand-to-hand combat. And you are great at Space Flight. I've seen you fly."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. On your solar-surfer. In restricted areas of the grounds. At night."

Jim grinned sheepishly. "Right. I've never been one for rules."

"Obviously." Her eyes hovered above his. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."

"Why do you have a purple bump on your forehead?"

Before Jim could answer, embarrassed, a shrill whistle split the air. Both he and Athena looked around. Without a word, they ran out of the cabin, down the stairs and onto the deck, peering over the side of the ship. Below them, the man who had taken Jim's name hollered, "Time to be shipping out. Good luck to both of you."

"Aye-aye!" they shouted back in unison, doing the customary salute. All at once there was a loud creaking noise, followed by a boom as the ship detached from the port. Immediately, Jim scrambled for the wheel. Being smaller, all the knobs and dials needed to fly the Exilon 280 were on the dashboard near the wheel. With just a few twists, Jim powered her up, reading the cruiser for launch.

"Ready when you are," called Athena's voice. Jim looked around and caught sight of her atop the mast, the sails taut. She clung to the cloth tightly, the artificial gravity still off.

Floating upward, Jim quickly engaged it and hit the deck. Behind him, he heard a thump as Athena did the same. Appearing on his left side, she said, "Punch it. Let's see what this thing can do."

He didn't need to be told twice. "Hang on," he told her, and he grabbed a sliding lever and jammed it up. The engine roared to life. The whole ship shook. Athena's braid whipped around and she laughed. Then, with a shuddering rumble, the cruiser rose up higher into the air and blasted away, far into the depths of space.

It was much faster than the _R.L.S. Legacy _had been. Air hit his face and he let out a whoop. This was what he was born for. What he lived for. To soar off into the horizon, following his thirst for adventure.

He was going to get that Captain's Star.

_You've got the makings of greatness in ya, _Silver had once told him. And he was right. Jim did have greatness in him, and now he was going to prove it.

_You just watch_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Subject_: Treasure Planet

_Rating_: **PG-13** - violence, language

_Disclaimer_: Everything but my OCs and the storyline belongs to Disney. **Reviews are loved and replied to!**


End file.
